Retour à Downton
by mellyn7
Summary: Après deux mois d'absence, lady Mary revient des États-Unis et retrouve Anna... Downton vu de février 1920 à décembre 1920. Cela se passe après l'épisode de Noël, après la saison 2. C'est centré sur mes personnages préférés : Anna et Bates. Review in english possible, I understand and I try to write in english ;- no spoilers please.
1. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 1 : 20 février 1920**

-Il est 6h15 Anna ! Tu vas être en retard !

Anna tenta d'ouvrir les yeux tant bien que mal. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever. Avant, il lui suffisait d'un seul appel de Daisy pour qu'elle se lève aussitôt. Elle faillit refermer les yeux mais se força à se lever en se rappelant que ce matin, lady Mary revenait d'Amérique après presque deux mois d'absence. Assise sur le lit, elle regarda son alliance, comme elle le faisait tous les matins pour se donner du courage. John…

Elle n'avait pas aimé sa dernière visite. Matthew et le comte n'avaient pas trouvé de nouveaux éléments pour relancer l'affaire. C'était frustrant pour eux de le savoir innocent et de n'avoir rien pour le prouver. Matthew commençait même à douter de la justice des hommes.

Si John Bates se préparait à passer sa vie enfermée entre quatre murs, il lui était difficile d'imposer cela à Anna. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle demandait le divorce pour refaire sa vie. Pour Anna, il n'en était pas question. Elle était sa femme, envers et contre tout. Avait-il perdu la conviction qu'il sortirait un jour ? S'il avait perdu espoir, il allait falloir maintenant qu'elle en ait pour deux. Elle tiendrait, puisqu'il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mme Hugues et Mr Carson étaient toujours fidèles à leur poste. Mr Carson était plus excité que d'habitude mais cela s'expliquait par le fait que sa jeune maitresse rentrait chez elle. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Quitte à martyriser un peu ses employés. En entrant dans la chambre de lady Mary pour voir où tout en était, Mr Carson remarqua un étourdissement d'Anna.

-Vous avez l'air très fatiguée Anna. Ce n'est pas étonnant avec tous ces allers et retours entre Downton et la prison. Vous devriez annuler votre prochaine visite. Je suis sûr que Mr Bates comprendra.

-Non, Mr Carson. J'ai besoin de ces visites. Cela me rassure de savoir qu'il va bien et qu'il garde espoir.

-Au détriment de votre santé ?

Anna soupira.

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Je vous l'accorde monsieur.

Carson réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je parlerais avec Mme Hugues pour que votre journée de demain vous soit donné. Vous pourrez rester un peu au lit, et souffler quelques heures.

-Merci à vous Mr Carson mais avec le retour de lady Mary, cela ne sera pas possible.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Nous venons d'engager une nouvelle femme de chambre. Lucy vous remplacera.

-Accordez-moi au moins de servir lady Mary. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué vous savez.

-A moi aussi Anna. A moi aussi.

Anna salua Mr Carson et retourna à ses taches.

Mary descendit de voiture. Elle avait hésité à faire ce voyage en Amérique. A peine fiancée, il lui avait été difficile d'abandonner Matthew et sa fidèle Anna. Matthew l'avait accepté sans aucune protestation, ce qui l'avait rassuré sur ce point. Mais elle s'était sentie mal de laisser Anna endurer ses problèmes seule. Elle connaissait Anna depuis si longtemps. Elle lui avait fait subir bien des choses. La plus horrible était la mort de Mr Pamuk. Elle l'avait obligée à porter son cadavre, à garder ce secret si horrible. Et à cause du chantage de feu Mme Véra Bates, Anna avait dû affronter le départ et l'absence de Mr Bates, tout aussi loyal et honnête qu'elle envers les Crowley. En y repensant, Mary se dit qu'elle s'était comportée comme une petite fille gâtée à qui l'on cède tous les moindres caprices. Anna et Bates avaient fait passer l'honneur de Mary avant leur propre bonheur. Elle leur était reconnaissante. Elle faisait confiance à Matthew. Il trouverait bien une faille dans le dossier de Bates pour le faire libérer.

-Anna ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver !

-Lady Mary, je suis si contente de vous revoir.

-Comme vous semblez pâle ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade et que vous mangez bien.

Avant son départ, Mme Hugues avait remarqué que sa femme de chambre en chef avait tendance à ne plus s'alimenter correctement et en avait parlé à Mary. La jeune lady avait alors demandé à Anna de faire attention à sa santé.

-Oui lady Mary, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste… le moral. Mais cela va passer.

-Venez et racontez-moi tout.

Dans sa chambre, Mary regarda Anna ranger ses affaires ramenées d'Amérique et cela lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux. Anna avait changé. Elle était différente.

-Anna ! Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas écrit dans votre dernière lettre ?

Anna regarda Mary sans vraiment comprendre.

-Je suis déçue que vous ne m'ayez pas dit que vous étiez enceinte.

Anna la regarda surprise.

-De quoi parlez-vous milady ?

-Mais de…

Mary se tut quand elle s'aperçut qu'Anna ignorait ce fait.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas aperçue que vous avez pris du poids ?

Anna se regarda en riant.

-Je suis gênée milady. Ai-je tant grossi pour que vous croyez que…

Le visage d'Anna s'emplit soudain d'effroi. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et manqua de défaillir. Mary la fit s'assoir.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non ! Non ! Je pensais que c'était… le stress et la fatigue. Mais…cela ne se peut ! C'est impossible ! Je l'aurais vu ! Les autres l'auraient vu !

Mary essaya de la calmer.

-A quand remonte vos dernières… menstruations ?

Anna essaya de se souvenir. Le temps passait si vite. Elle tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Je ne sais plus. Je crois que c'était… avant le mariage.

-Cela fait presque cinq mois. Cela est possible Anna. A moins que vous n'ayez pas… profiter de votre nuit de noces.

Les joues d'Anna s'empourprèrent. Elle osa dire à sa jeune maitresse que si.

Une nuit. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une seule nuit avec son mari. Apres tant d'années à espérer un jour pouvoir être ensemble, c'était injuste. Pour elle, autant que pour lui. Pourquoi leur refusait-on le bonheur ? Elle était arrivée à Downton quand elle était encore adolescente, après la mort de sa mère. Elle était montée en échelon à force de travail acharné jusqu'à devenir la femme de chambre en chef. Elle n'avait jamais espéré un jour quitter Downton pour faire sa propre vie, puisque sa vie et sa famille, c'était Downton. Elle s'y sentait bien, les manigances de Thomas et d'O'brien mises à part. Elle s'était satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Mr Bates, le nouveau valet de chambre de Mr le comte. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup d'empathie, mais plus encore avec lui. Elle avait admiré son courage et il était devenu aussitôt son ami. Ils pouvaient tout se confier l'un à l'autre. Ils se respectaient mutuellement. Et c'était sans s'en rendre compte que ses sentiments étaient nés. En dépit de tout. Alors, elle avait senti que la vie pouvait être différente. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de faire des projets. Mais l'ex-femme de John avait tout emporté avec elle. Comment une personne pouvait-elle être jalouse du bonheur d'autrui ?

Tout le passé ressurgissait, toutes les douleurs et surtout cette absence insoutenable. Anna pleura. Elle était à la fois heureuse et consternée par cette nouvelle, si elle se révélait vraie.

-Je vais tout de suite faire appeler le Dr Clarckson.

-Promettez-moi de ne pas en parler, milady. Pas tant que je ne serais pas sûre. J'ai déjà assez de choses à affronter comme cela.

-Mais bien sûr Anna. Tenez-moi au courant dès que le docteur vous aura vu.

-Je vous ferais cet honneur, lady Mary.

Le Dr Clarckson passa en fin de matinée.

-Il n'y a pas de doute possible ?

-Aucun doute Mme Bates. Les nausées, la fatigue, la prise de poids, les changements de caractère… Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas remarqué tous ces changements.

-Je ne l'ai jamais envisagé. C'était inconcevable pour moi.

-Mais il suffit d'une fois.

Anna demanda au docteur de ne pas évoquer sa grossesse pour l'instant aux autres, ayant promis à lady Mary la primauté de la nouvelle. Le docteur jura, amusé de cette entente entre maitre et serviteur, et n'évoqua que du surmenage à Mme Hugues et Mr Carson.

Apres le départ du médecin, Anna se rendit dans la chambre de Mary.

-Alors ?

-Vous aviez raison. Le docteur l'a confirmé. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre à l'évidence.

-Venez vous regarder dans la glace.

Anna s'approcha du miroir. Mary lui enleva son tablier et la fit se mettre de profil.

-Redites-moi encore que vous le croyez pas.

Anna posa une main sur son ventre qui s'était arrondi. Pas encore assez pour que tout le monde le voit du premier coup d'œil, mais assez pour que l'on ne puisse ignorer le fait qu'Anna était belle et bien enceinte. Elle retint avec peine ses larmes. Pas étonnant que Lady Mary l'ait vu. Bien sûr elle s'était aperçue que sa robe avait plus de mal à se fermer. Mais elle pensait que c'était le fait de ne pas manger correctement qui était à l'origine de cela.

-Je suis quand même surprise que personne dans cette maison ne l'ait vu, remarqua Mary, ravie d'avoir été la première à apprendre la nouvelle.

-Quand allez-vous le lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, lady Mary. Notre dernière entrevue n'a pas été… comme d'habitude.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Mr Bates voudrait me voir heureuse.

-Tout le monde le souhaite à Downton, Anna.

-Il serait prêt à accepter de me libérer pour cela.

-Vous libérer ? Mais comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Je veux dire… Il accepterait le divorce, si je le demandais.

-Quoi ? Il vous a dit cela ?

-Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais cette éventualité n'est pas acceptable pour moi. Même si je n'ai eu droit qu'à une nuit avec lui, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Jamais je n'avais espéré autant.

-Calmez-vous Anna. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, je me passerais de vous ce soir.

-N'en parlez pas aux autres s'il vous plait milady. Je ne veux pas les affronter pour l'instant.

-Vous avez ma parole Anna.

Avant qu'Anna ne sorte de la pièce, Mary ne put que le lui faire remarquer.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle Anna. Enfin une. Et je suis sûre que quand il le saura, Mr Bates retrouvera espoir et fera tout pour sortir de cet enfer.


	2. Chapitre 02

Chapitre 2 : 20 février 1920

A quel moment perd-on ses rêves ? Comment fait-on pour ne pas voir le serpent du désespoir s'insinuer en vous et vous ronger, tuant toute lumière en vous ?

Lors de sa dernière entrevue, il avait été horrible avec Anna, et pourtant c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer pour elle. Qu'elle continue de vivre, même si c'était avec un autre. Cette pensée était venue une journée où Mr Murray, l'avocat, était venu lui rendre visite pour le mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles. Il n'y avait rien eu de nouveau. Aucune preuve n'indiquait qu'il n'avait pas tué sa femme. Si seulement il savait mentir, il serait en ce moment à Downton, avec Mr Carson, le comte et sa famille, mais surtout avec Anna. Sa femme.

Il avait déjà été marié, mais cela avait été un échec. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait attiré chez Véra. Peut-être la peur de rester seul ? Son mariage n'avait pas été heureux. Avait-il connu le bonheur avant de rencontrer Anna ? Un mariage raté, la prison, l'alcool, la guerre, cette blessure… il pouvait dire qu'il avait tout connu. Tout le pire. Sa vie allait à vaux l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille un matin de 1912, bien décidé à tout recommencer. Il s'était souvenu de son ancien chef, le comte de Grantham, qu'il avait sauvé lors de la guerre en Afrique du Sud alors qu'il était son ordonnance. Il lui avait caché son infirmité, par peur que le comte ne lui offre un emploi par pitié plutôt que par reconnaissance. Dès son arrivée, il avait remarqué la gentillesse d'Anna. Sa gentillesse, mais aussi le profond respect qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. S'il y avait bien un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé, c'était bien de la pitié. Il l'avait compris quand elle lui avait apporté ce plateau, alors qu'il allait quitter Downton. A ce moment là, alors qu'il pensait que tout était perdu, elle était apparue, avec ce sourire. Elle lui avait demandé d'envoyer des nouvelles. Elle s'était inquiété pour lui. C'était bien quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle n'était pas comme les autres.

Le temps avait allumé un feu dans son cœur qui le torturait mais qui lui faisait aussi du bien. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé avec Véra. Il savait que c'était sans espoir, c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui montrait pas ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas convenable. Il n'était pas libre. Libre de cœur, uniquement. A la mort de sa mère, Véra était réapparue. Pourquoi ? Que cherchait-elle ? Il sentit que l'appât de l'argent qui la caractérisait pouvait lui être bénéfique. Apres tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Tout. Il avait tout perdu. Son travail, ses amis, le peu d'honneur qui lui restait, mais surtout Anna. En cherchant son bonheur, il avait fait son malheur. Il ne pensait pas que Véra aurait été si loin pour pourrir sa vie et ses espérances. Néanmoins la réalité était là. Il était en prison, marié à la femme qu'il aimait depuis prés de huit années et qui allait surement passer sa vie à l'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir cela. Anna méritait mieux. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas contre divorcer, si Anna le souhaitait, la libérant comme lui aurait aimé être libéré par Véra. Il avait bien vu dans les yeux d'Anna que cette proposition la révulsait. Mais il fallait qu'il le lui dise, qu'elle l'envisage. Et pourtant, imaginer qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de lui, aimer quelqu'un d'autre, être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre lui était insupportable. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se battre. Il n'arrivait plus à espérer. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre. Comment pouvait-il lutter en étant si loin d'elle ? Sans elle ?

Certaines nuits, le cri d'Anna à l'annonce du verdit le réveillait. Apres la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, il avait senti que l'issue n'allait pas être favorable. Il avait essayé de s'y préparer. Mais ce cri… Il ne s'y était pas préparé. Ca l'avait traversé comme un coup de poignard. Il aurait alors voulu courir la prendre dans ses bras. Et surtout cette foutue évidence qui l'avait prise lorsqu'on l'avait condamné et qu'on l'emmenait : il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Il l'avait appelé, comprenant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Une nuit. Le destin ne leur avait donné qu'une nuit ensemble. Il aurait voulu que cette nuit soit éternelle. Etre juste avec elle, rien qu'avec elle, c'était comme allumer une lumière au fond de lui. Il l'avait serré contre lui, avait touché sa peau. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Mais trois jours plus tard, l'ombre avait remplacé la lumière : on enterrait Lavinia et il était arrêté.

Pourquoi avait-il développé ce sens aussi profond de l'honneur ? Oui, s'il avait su mentir, du moins caché certaines choses, il serait auprès d'elle. Mais il n'aurait pas pu se regarder en face. Car après tout ne l'aimait-elle pas pour ce qu'il était ? Un homme droit et intègre ?

Il n'aimait pas Véra, et pourtant il lui était resté fidèle, malgré son amour pour Anna. Il avait été en prison pour vol, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien volé de sa vie, si ce n'est le cœur d'Anna. Enfin, il était condamné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Anna pouvait être fière de lui, tout compte fait. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher. C'était un homme bien. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, mais sa rencontre avec Anna avait été sa chance. Il l'avait saisi. Il n'avait aucun regret.

En reposant la photo d'Anna sous son oreiller, il se jura de lui demander pardon et de lui dire à quel point il était heureux d'être marié avec elle.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Chapitre 3 : 21 février 1920**

Ce matin là, Anna se leva effrayée. Elle était heureuse de devenir mère, là n'était pas la question. Avoir des enfants avec John faisait parti de ses projets. Mais elle avait peur de devoir l'élever seule. Et si les Crawley ne voulaient pas la garder avec le bébé ? C'était une responsabilité. Tout allait changer. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé encore, mais la solitude l'apeurait. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'avoir John auprès d'elle tous les jours. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était fini. Elle prenait conscience que peut-être John ne serait jamais libéré. Elle serait pour toujours l'épouse d'un meurtrier, jonglant entre ses devoirs de mère, son travail et les visites hebdomadaires à son mari. Comment allait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle éduquer son enfant dans l'honnêteté et le respect d'autrui en ayant un parent en prison ? Elle avait toujours cru que l'amour que John et elle partageaient suffirait pour abattre tous les obstacles. Mais elle savait maintenant que cela ne suffisait pas. Cela faisait beaucoup, mais cela ne suffisait plus.

Elle releva la tête, ravala ses larmes et descendit les escaliers pour aller prendre son service.

-Anna ! Vous avez une petite mine.

Mme Hughes commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa femme de chambre en chef. Sa santé semblait en avoir pris un coup, même si Anna montrait toujours avoir gardé le moral. Les traits d'Anna étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés, son teint blanc.

-Laissez Lucy finir les chambres et allez vous reposer.

-Non Madame Hughes. Lucy en fait déjà plus que de raison, me remplaçant à chacune de mes visites à la prison. Je ne veux pas lui laisser faire tout mon travail. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Je ne dors pas très bien, c'est tout.

Mme Hughes abandonna.

-Essayez au moins de vous coucher plus tôt ce soir.

-Et laissez à quelqu'un d'autre le plaisir de servir lady Mary ? Ne m'enlevez pas cet honneur.

L'intendante soupira.

-Décidément, je cède bien facilement. Ca doit être le retour de lady Mary qui me rend si magnanime.

Anna lui sourit et retourna à son travail. Elle ne voulait pas le leur dire. Pas tout de suite. Pas tant que le principal intéressé ne serait pas au courant. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours à patienter. Et ce soir, Matthew rentrait d'un voyage d'affaire à Londres. Il allait retrouver Mary après presque deux mois d'absence. Juste quelques lettres et télégrammes pour communiquer. Mary avait été ravie d'apprendre que le scandale de Mr Pamuk n'avait pas été ébruité dans les journaux. Ainsi Richard Carlisle était-il meilleur qu'il ne voulait le montrer, à moins qu'il n'attende une occasion de profiter de la situation. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mary pouvait souffler et se consacrer à la préparation de son mariage. Car elle comptait bien épouser Matthew, même si des épreuves se présentaient encore. Le temps passait trop vite pour laisser filer sa chance d'être enfin heureuse.

Quand Matthew entra dans la pièce, Mary eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se retenir de courir vers lui. Quelle plaie cette convenance ! D'autant plus qu'elle n'allait pas encore pouvoir avoir un petit moment en tête-à-tête avec lui. Pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas mariés. Le repas venait à peine de commencer quand sa mère osa enfin aborder le sujet qui brulaient les lèvres de tous.

-Alors ce mariage ? J'imagine qu'il se déroulera à Downton mais avez-vous fixé une date ?

Mary plongea son regard dans son assiette, gênée. Matthew sourit.

-Et bien… Mary et moi n'avons pas encore pu en discuter. Du moins pas en privée.

-Tiens donc. Vous me semblez bien raisonnables pour de futurs mariés.

-Grand-mère !

La comtesse douairière sourit alors que Mary et Matthew ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Après le repas, Mary et Matthew s'isolèrent dehors, se rappelant le moment où ils avaient décidé de franchir de pas et de se pardonner l'un l'autre. Après ce que chacun avait traversé, ils s'étaient donnés une nouvelle chance, laissant parler leur cœur.

-Vous m'avez manqué, Mary. J'espère que votre séjour en Amérique vous a plu.

-Ca a été… instructif. _Granny_ a un sacré caractère. Mais je suis heureuse d'être rentré chez moi. Là où vous êtes, vous.

Ils échangèrent un baiser avant de reprendre leur marche devant l'entrée de Downton.

-Comment se porte Anna ?

-Elle.. survit. En attendant de bonnes nouvelles.

-Je vais me consacrer à cette affaire, même si ce n'est pas mon domaine. Maintenant que je sais ce que Bates et Anna ont fait pour vous et pour les Crowley, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Lady Mary vous allez tomber malade !

En voyant que sa maitresse était dehors sans manteau, Anna avait décidé d'aller le lui chercher. Elle s'approcha du couple et Mary vint à sa rencontre.

-Merci Anna. Matthew a quelque chose à vous dire.

-Mr Matthew ?

Elles se rapprochèrent du jeune héritier.

-Je souhaite vous aider Anna. Je vais seconder Mr Murray, si vous le voulez bien.

Anna sourit.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais d'une grande aide, mais peut être qu'un œil extérieur au dossier pourra faire débloquer les choses.

-Toute aide est la bienvenue, Mr Matthew. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

-Rentrez vous mettre au chaud, Anna. Nous arrivons. Chuchota Mary.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Mary et Matthew allaient reprendre leur conversation quand ils virent Anna tituber et tomber au sol.

-Anna! Cria Mary.

Ils accoururent à son chevet et Matthew la prit dans ses bras pour la faire rentrer.

Pendant que le médecin l'examinait, les conversations allaient bon train.

Mary était anxieuse, car elle savait que la fatigue seule n'était pas la cause de l'évanouissement d'Anna. Elle n'osait en parler, mais sentait que la vérité allait éclater.

Mr Clarckson sortit de la pièce.

-Ne vous inquiétez, cela ira bien mieux bientôt. Mais dans son état, elle a besoin de repos. Pas de travail avant trois ou quatre jours ! Et il faudra la ménager.

-Dans son état ? Demanda la comtesse, sans comprendre.

Mary intervint avant que le médecin n'explique.

-Anna ne voulait pas qu'on le sache pour l'instant.

-Mary ?

-Elle attendait le bon moment pour vous le dire.

-Mary ! Qu'est-ce que l'on est sensé ignorer ?

Mary soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour qu'ils comprennent, elle devait l'annoncer.

-Anna est enceinte.

Mary ne répondit à presque aucune de leurs questions, que cela vienne de ses parents ou des domestiques. Elle laissa le médecin expliquer ses recommandations et entra dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha d'Anna qui, allongée sur le coté, laissait ses larmes couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Mary s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main d'Anna.

-J'ai été obligé de leur dire Anna. Ils s'inquiètent tous pour vous. Même Thomas et O'Brien ont demandé de vos nouvelles.

-Vous mentez très mal, milady.

-Je ne mens pas Anna.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai gâché votre entrevue avec Mr Matthew.

-J'en aurais d'autres, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

La voix d'Anna se cassa par le chagrin.

-Je voudrais tellement… être auprès de lui. Je voudrais qu'il me rassure et non qu'il me parle de se séparer de moi.

-Et cela se fera, Anna. Mais en attendant, vous devez prendre soin de vous. Je vais veiller sur vous. Vous avez toujours été loyale et discrète avec moi, me servant avec beaucoup de respect et de gratitude. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et la semaine prochaine, si vous allez mieux, nous irons ensemble à la prison. Vous allez lui dire qu'il doit se battre, parce que sa femme va avoir besoin de lui. Et s'il ne vous écoute pas, c'est moi qui lui dirais.


	4. Chapitre 04

Chapitre 4 : 28 février

Anna avait été obligée de rester alitée et avait raté sa visite de la semaine à la prison. Elle appréhendait de trouver les bons mots pour annoncer la nouvelle à son mari. La grossesse d'Anna était désormais dans toutes les conversations et cela faisait une raison pour Thomas et O'Brien d'alimenter les ragots. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne les supportait plus. Ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas vraiment méchant, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de les entendre. Surtout quand le principal intéressé n'était pas au courant.

-Vous allez lui dire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Daisy tenant un plat entre les mains.

-He bien ca va lui faire un choc, remarqua O'Brien.

-Heureusement qu'il a le cœur bien accroché, plaisanta Thomas.

Anna s'emporta.

-Et en quoi cela vous concerne ?

-Cela nous concerne, si l'on doit faire ton travail, ironisa O'Brien.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé jusqu'ici. Excepté Lucy, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a été obligé de me remplacer jusqu'à maintenant ?

Mme Patmore leur fit remarquer qu'à part quand elle était malade, Anna n'avait jamais manqué un seul jour de travail, n'était jamais arrivé en retard et avait toujours été consciencieuse dans son travail. Ni O'Brien, ni Thomas ne pouvait le lui reprocher cela.

-C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Maintenant tout le monde devra faire avec, tant que je serais capable de rester à ma place et de faire ce que l'on attend de moi.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

-Pour la suite, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je vais faire. Je vous demande juste… de cesser de me juger.

Une fois Anna sortit, Daisy lança un regard vers les deux conspirateurs de Downton.

-Elle a raison. Vous pourriez être plus gentille avec elle. C'est pas facile ce qu'elle vit.

-T'es mal placé pour me faire la morale, Daisy ! Lança Thomas.

-Sans doute, mais là on ne parle pas de moi. On parle d'Anna. Et de son futur bébé.

John s'inquiétait. Anna avait manqué la dernière visite et personne ne lui avait donné de nouvelles. Ni lettre, ni télégramme. Cette attente était insoutenable. Est-ce qu'elle avait songé à ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois ? Mais quel idiot ! Bien sûr qu'elle y avait réfléchi ! Qui voudrait être marié toute sa vie à un criminel ? Cela lui faisait mal, mais il le comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pas à Anna. Pourtant au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que cela ne pouvait être cela. Anna l'aimait plus que tout, envers et contre tout, comme elle lui disait. Ce qu'il ressentait était contradictoire alors qu'il marchait le long des couloirs pour rejoindre le parloir. Il ne dit rien quand il entra dans la pièce mais posa son regard sur sa femme. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude et elle paraissait soucieuse, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été jusque là.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué la dernière visite. Vous avez dû vous inquiéter.

-Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas venu parce que vous étiez fâché contre moi. Je pensais… que vous aviez été consulté Mr Murray.

-Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ?

-Par rapport à ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois.

Elle comprit.

-Mr John Bates, laissez moi vous éclairer sur ce point. Il n'est pas question que je divorce. J'ai attendu près de sept années pour être votre femme. Vous êtes mon mari et vous le resterez, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Alors cela me rassure.

-Ha oui ? Mais… pourquoi m'avoir dit toutes ces horreurs alors ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je n'avais pas le moral et je pensais que c'était égoïste de ma part de vous laisser gâcher votre vie, comme Véra a gâché la mienne.

-John, même si je voulais essayer de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le pourrais pas. Parce que je ne retrouverais jamais quelqu'un comme vous, même en parcourant le monde entier. Il n'existe pas meilleur homme que vous. Ne m'obligez pas à me délier de vous. Je n'y survivrais pas.

-Je ne vous y obligerais pas. Je suis juste stupide d'avoir eu cette pensée.

-Stupide, je l'avoue.

-Ne m'enfoncez pas plus Anna. Cela m'est déjà difficile d'avoir songé que vous pourriez être avec un autre que moi.

-Il n'y a jamais eu personne avant vous et je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que vous, quoiqu'il arrive à l'avenir.

-Alors la question est close. Oublions cela.

Il approcha ses mains des siennes. Même s'il ne pouvait la toucher, cette proximité le rassurait. Pouvoir toucher sa peau lui manquait tellement.

-John… Si j'ai raté la dernière visite, c'est parce que j'étais alité.

-Vraiment ? Mais… Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Elle regarda la table, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

-Vous semblez avoir quelque chose à me dire.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas quelle sera votre réaction.

-Cela concerne Downton ? Si c'est pour Thomas, je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir eu ma place.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela, et cela ne concerne pas Downton. Enfin pas exactement.

-Anna, si vous ne me dites rien, vous ne saurez pas ma réaction.

Anna releva son visage, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, et les yeux dans les yeux.

-Je… J'attends notre enfant.

-Que…

Il laissa quelques secondes passer, éternelles. Avait-il bien entendu le mot « enfant » ?

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Je suis enceinte, John.

Il s'endossa dans sa chaise, encaissant la nouvelle.

-He bien j'avoue que c'est une nouvelle…surprenante. Mais Anna, cela fait… cinq mois.

Il baissa la voix afin que le garde n'entende pas.

-Et nous ne l'avons fait… qu'une fois.

-Comme le docteur l'a dit, il suffit… d'une fois.

Il lut la vérité dans ses yeux et se rapprocha d'elle. Il devait la rassurer.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Vous aviez peur que je ne l'accepte pas ?

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je ne le sais que depuis le retour de lady Mary. C'est elle qui l'a découvert.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Anna remarqua quelque chose de nouveau sur le visage de son mari.

-Cela vous fait plaisir ?

-En doutez-vous donc Anna ?

-Lady Mary a essayé de m'enlever ce doute, mais oui, j'en doutais.

-Alors soyez rassurée. Parce que cela me fait désormais deux raisons d'espérer.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que vous soyez le premier au courant. Croyez-le !

-J'en suis sûr Anna, mais l'important pour moi est que je le sache. Vous me redonnez assez d'espoir pour tenir. Envers et contre tout.

Il prit les mains d'Anna entre les siennes, mais le garde ne dit rien. Il y avait bien plus dangereux que ce John Bates. Pour cette fois, que pouvait-il dire ? Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait tant d'espoir chez un condamné. Même s'il essayait toujours de se tenir hors des conversations des prisonniers, il avait compris qu'un bonheur allait venir pour ces deux là. Son cœur se serra quand même en pensant que le futur père n'allait pas être là pour son enfant. Cette Anna devait vraiment être courageuse pour endurer tout cela seule.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va encore durer. Peut-être ne serais-je pas là pour sa naissance, pour ses premiers mots. Mais je suis rassuré sur un point. Je sais que vous êtes bien entourée. On ne vous laissera pas seule. Et je serais toujours avec vous, parce mes pensées seront toujours tournées vers vous.

Anna pleura. Lady Mary n'aura pas à venir le raisonner, tout compte fait.

-Mais peut-être que vous voulez aller dans la maison de ma mère à Londres.

-Non, je vais rester à Downton, tant qu'on me le permettra. Nous vendrons la maison. Mr le comte pense louer les dépendances que Mr Matthew fait restaurer. Il nous propose un logement, quand cela sera fini.

John remercia intérieurement son ancien employeur pour son attention. Ainsi, ils pourraient être chez eux tout en étant près de leur travail. Car Anna voulait y rester et lui-même espérait pouvoir y retrouver un emploi, quel qu'il soit.

-Si vous le voulez bien sûr.

-Faisons comme cela, Mme Bates. La rassura-t-il.

Cela lui fit plaisir qu'Anna dise « nous ». Elle croyait toujours qu'il sortirait un jour de prison. Il fallait faire des projets. Il fallait espérer. Il garda son sourire même après le départ d'Anna. Il allait être père. S'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité, il en était heureux. Ce jour était l'un des plus beau de sa vie. Peut être même le plus heureux. Même le gris des murs de sa cellule n'arrivait pas à lui ôter son sourire.


	5. Chapitre 05

Chapitre 5 : 03/18 mars

**03 mars **

C'était un poids en moins. John l'acceptait bien, il en était même plus qu'heureux. Pour Anna, il restait encore beaucoup de chose à voir. Cependant même en son absence, elle partageait quelque chose avec lui. Elle se dit que cela serait surement bien qu'elle lui écrive, pour qu'il puisse ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était son premier enfant, à lui aussi. Elle ne voulait pas garder ses impressions pour elle seule. Il méritait qu'elle les partage avec lui, même par procuration. On ne pouvait pas remonter le temps. Alors autant profiter du moment présent.

Elle plia sa serviette, prête à aller se coucher.

-Je vous envie Anna, dit Lucy qui s'était redressée sur son lit. Cette dernière partageait la chambre d'Anna depuis le départ de Jane. Anna la regarda, étonnée.

-Tu vas bien Lucy ? Que pourrais-tu m'envier ?

-Votre courage. Vos espoirs. Vous avez des rêves et vous vous donnez les moyens de les réaliser. Moi je n'ai pas tout cela. Non pas que je regrette ma place, au contraire. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance d'être une domestique dans une aussi belle maison. En plus les maitres sont gentils. Mais j'aimerais avoir des rêves. Juste un.

-Tu es encore très jeune, Lucy. J'étais comme toi à ton âge. Mais tu verras, toi aussi tu auras des rêves, un jour. Que cela soit dans ton travail ou dans ta vie personnelle, le temps t'apportera des envies dont tu n'aurais pas imaginé.

-Mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous.

-Et qui te demande de l'être ? J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à vivre mes difficultés.

-J'essaierais de vous aider le plus que je le peux.

-Tu en fait déjà beaucoup plus que tu ne le devrais Lucy.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre bébé.

Anna s'approcha de Lucy et se mit sur le bout de son lit.

-Il n'arrivera rien à mon bébé.

-Parce que j'ai entendu des choses…

-Qu'as-tu entendu ?

-Rien, ce n'était rien.

-Lucy !

-Je ne veux pas rajouter aux commérages qui circulent déjà.

-Difficile de faire pire, nota Anna.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tous au courant, les domestiques avaient tous un comportement différent. Ignorance, hypocrisie voire la franchise pour O'Brien… S'il y avait un point commun entre eux, c'était le silence. Ils ne parlaient pas de la grossesse d'Anna en sa présence. Comme si c'était un sujet tabou ! Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au moins, ils la laissaient tranquille. Seuls Mr Carson et surtout Mme Hughes prenaient de ses nouvelles régulièrement. L'intendante de Downton était presque comme une mère pour la plupart des jeunes filles qui travaillaient sous son aile, loin de leurs familles. Elle et Anna se connaissaient depuis des années. Et Anna avait confiance en Mme Hugues. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait confier à lady Mary, elle le lui disait. Lucy la sortit de ses pensées.

-Dites-le-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou que je fasse quelque chose pour vous.

-Tu pourrais commencer par me tutoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être une grande dame quand tu me dis « vous ».

-Vous êtes une lady pour moi.

Anna se rappela quand John le lui avait dit, après qu'elle se soit maladroitement déclarée.

-Je ne suis pas une lady, mais si cela te rassure de me considérer comme telle, je n'irais pas contre.

-Vous êtes bienveillante avec moi, vous me consolez quand j'en ai besoin. J'ai l'impression d'être protégé avec vous.

Anna prit les mains de Lucy. Elle lui rappelait Gwen, bien qu'elle soit plus jeune. Elle lui manquait souvent. Elle était comme une sœur pour elle. Elle donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Anna était contente de pouvoir se faire une nouvelle amie. Apres tout, ne l'avait-elle pas promis à son mari ?

-Alors veillons l'une sur l'autre Lucy.

**05 mars **

Henry se regarda dans la glace pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il était le nouveau chauffeur du comte. Et c'était sa premiere journée. Il venait de récupérer son uniforme et avait à peine eut le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres domestiques. Il n'était pas effrayé par ce qui l'attendait, il en avait vu d'autres au cours de sa vie. Mais c'était la premiere fois qu'il allait travaillait dans une maison aussi grande. Ici, personne ne savait son passé. Ici, personne ne connaissait « sa vraie nature », comme disait son père. Il avait lutté contre sa différence, mais c'était trop dur de tenter de changer. Il n'était pas comme les autres, d'accord, alors autant l'accepter. Il soupira quand Mr Carson l'appela.

-Ha ! Mr Milton! Je vous cherchais justement. Mr Matthew Crowley aurait besoin de vous cet après-midi. Pourriez-vous le conduire à Ripon ?

-Monsieur n'a pas de chauffeur ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Il privilégie la bicyclette. Mais comme il dîne à Downton ce soir, il faudra qu'il soit rentré tôt. Ne soyez pas en retard, car vous devrez aller chercher la comtesse douairière juste après.

-Bien monsieur Carson.

Il croisa Thomas en sortant de l'office. Ce dernier voulut en savoir plus.

-Encore un nouveau chauffeur ?

-Pourquoi ? La place vous tente ? Plaisanta le majordome. Mr Elton était désireux de partir tenter sa chance en Amérique. J'espère que vous ferez bon accueil à Mr Milton, Thomas. Trouver du personnel devient de plus en plus compliqué en ces temps. Surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passe en Irlande.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui fasse ?

-Je suis sûr que vous trouverez. Déclara Carson avant de quitter la pièce.

Thomas ne broncha pas, mais retint un juron. S'il avait réussi à s'imposer auprès de Mr le comte, il n'en était pas de même auprès du majordome de Downton. Charles Carson ne lui faisait plus confiance et il n'était pas le seul, mais quelque part, après tout ce que thomas avait fait, notamment à Mr Bates, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il aurait aimé avoir la même sympathie qu'ils avaient tous pour Bates. Il était respecté de tous alors qu'il était en prison. Et lui avait risqué sa vie à la guerre, soigné des blessés et avait enfin eut le poste qu'il convoitait. Mais ce n'était pas comme il l'avait espéré. Ce n'était pas le poste qui faisait le respect, maintenant il le comprenait. Mr Bates était respecté et apprécié pour ce qu'il était. Lui était un voleur, menteur et conspirateur. Peut-être est-il temps de tenter de devenir quelqu'un ?

Matthew regardait le paysage défiler, soucieux. Comment allait-il le dire ? Comment allait-il faire pour l'annoncer sans donner de faux espoirs ? D'ailleurs devait-il en parler ?

-Monsieur semble inquiet, dit Henri pour tenter de dérider la lourdeur de l'ambiance.

-Oui, en effet. Et j'avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire.

-Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque aide…

-Quand je pense que ce matin, la seule chose qui me préoccupait était de trouver un témoin pour mon mariage.

-J'ignorais cela monsieur, toutes mes félicitations.

-Ha oui c'est vrai que ce n'est encore que votre premier jour. J'épouse Mary dans deux mois.

-Lady Mary ? Monsieur a bien de la chance.

-Je crois que l'on peut dire cela.

Il réfléchit et décida de demander son avis à Henri. Peut-être qu'un avis extérieur l'aiderait ?

-Savez-vous qui est Mr Bates ?

-Le mari d'Anna ? Celui qui est en prison ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il semble très aimé à Downton, malgré la situation.

-C'est un homme bien, malgré son emprisonnement. On le croit tous innocent, mais nous n'avions rien pour le prouver. Aujourd'hui, je devais rencontrer un de mes clients à Ripon. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans un pub. En attendant, j'ai discuté un peu avec le serveur.

Matthew se remémora la scène.

_-Monsieur souhaite-il autre chose ? _

_-Oui, j'attends un ami. Si on demande Mr Crowley, pourriez-vous me prévenir ?_

_-Mr Crowley ? Comme les Crowley de Downton ? _

_-Je suis un lointain cousin de lord Grantham. Connaissez-vous la famille Crowley ? _

_-Pas exactement monsieur. Seulement de nom. Une de mes amies a son mari qui travaille là-bas. _

_-Ha oui ? Dit-il curieux. Je pensais connaitre tous les domestiques de Downton. _

_-Il s'appelle John Bates._

_-Bates ? Vous étiez un ami de sa femme ? _

_-Etiez ? Que voulez-vous dire ? _

_Le serveur s'assit doucement. _

_-Vous voulez dire… que Véra est morte ? _

_-Ho ! Je suis désolé, je pensais que vous le saviez. _

_-Non. Pas du tout. Mais… comment est-ce arrivé ? Je ne la savais pas malade. _

_Matthew hésita sur les mots à prononcer. _

_-Elle a été retrouvée morte un matin. C'était en septembre dernier. Elle se serait empoissonnée. _

_-A bien y réfléchir, je ne suis pas si étonné. Mais… vous avez dit… « se serait ». Y aurait-il un doute sur cela ? _

_-Son mari est en prison depuis presque six mois pour son meurtre. Mais je dois vous dire que je ne crois pas à sa culpabilité. Si vous êtes l'ami de Véra Bates, moi je suis celui de Mr Bates. Et de sa nouvelle femme. _

_-Alors il s'est marié. Envers et contre tout. Alors il l'aimait vraiment, sa petite femme de chambre. Véra ne le croyait pas.. _

_-Etiez-vous très proches ? _

_-Vous n'avez pas idée. Mais vous devez le savoir si Mr Bates a tout dit. _

_Matthew n'eut pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions car le serveur devait retourner à son poste. Matthew avait demandé son nom et s'il acceptait de le rencontrer plus tard, après son rendez-vous. Il avait accepté. _

Henri essaya de comprendre, suite au récit de Matthew.

-Mais qui est réellement ce M. Alistair ? Qu'a-t-il à faire avec tout cela ?

-J'ai appris dans notre entrevue qu'il avait été très proche de feu Mme Bates.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Très proche, Milton.

- Ho !

Henri venait de comprendre.

-Cette femme devait être de petite vertu pour tromper son mari ainsi.

-Je n'ai pas à juger sa vie. Mais la question est : est-ce que je dois en parler à Anna ?

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai, cela pourrait changer la sentence. La réduire, à défaut de l'annuler. Si vous ne pouvez prouver l'innocence de Mr bates, peut être que ce Mr Alistair le peut. Ce n'est qu'hypothétique, mais je pense que c'est à tenter. Apres tout, vous savez, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Et cette Anna a besoin d'un peu d'espoir, surtout dans son état.

Matthew acquiesça de la tête. Si le hasard mettait cet homme sur sa route, ce n'était pas pour rien.

S'il arriva en retard au diner, on l'excusa aussitôt quand toute la famille apprit la nouvelle. Il demanda à parler à Anna en privée avant de passer à table.

-Lady Mary m'a dit que vous avez un nouvel élément dans le dossier de John.

-Je ne sais pas si cela peut beaucoup aider, Anna. Mais je crois que vous devriez le savoir. J'ai discuté cet après-midi avec l'amant de Véra Bates.

**12 mars **

La semaine avait été chargée. Elle voulait y croire. C'était mince comme espoir, mais au moins elle pouvait s'accrocher à quelque chose. Dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait voulu le voir, savoir ce qu'il savait, s'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle avait pensé que ce Mr Alistair ne devait pas être très honnête. Mais quand il avait eu sa relation avec Véra, il ne la savait pas mariée. Elle s'était montrée très entreprenante, et lui était veuf. La solitude lui pesait. Il ne pensait pas à mal, surtout que cela n'avait pas duré.

Anna avait trouvé en lui un homme en souffrance, qui tentait de se reconstruire. Lui ne pensait pas découvrir une femme jeune, jolie, forte et surtout enceinte. Véra en serait encore plus morte de jalousie, elle qui ne pouvait pas enfanter.

-Pourquoi accepterais-je de discréditer la mémoire de Véra ?

-Je ne vous demande pas de la blâmer, mais de préciser qu'elle était prête à tout pour ruiner la vie de son mari.

-Et qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

-La satisfaction d'avoir sorti un homme innocent de prison.

-Je suis désolé, mais cela ne suffit pas. Vous m'en demandez trop.

Il se levait et alors qu'il allait retourner à son travail, Anna lui proposa de l'argent.

-J'avoue que je rêve d'aller rejoindre ma sœur, en Amérique mais…

-Alors réfléchissez-y.

Cela n'avait pas été du goût de John. Elle se rappela la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui concernant cela le lendemain.

_-Il pourrait accepter de nous aider en échange d'argent. _

_-Il en est hors de question Anna. Je ne veux pas que vous vous ruiniez pour un espoir aussi infime. _

-Je vous avais dit que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour être avec vous. Je le ferais. Même si cela ne doit nous mener nulle part. Laissez-moi cet espoir. C'est peut être notre seule chance de pouvoir vous sortir d'ici. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il nous faut la saisir ?

_-J'aimerais tellement être auprès de vous. J'imagine que je ne pourrais pas vous l'empêcher de toute façon ? _

_-Non, sourit-elle._

_-Alors faites ce que vous devez faire, mais promettez-moi de faire attention à vous. Vous n'avez pas bonne mine et je n'aime pas cela._

Elle retourna voir Mr Alistair. Il semblait prêt à franchir le pas. Elle lui dit que s'il tenait parole, elle lui donnerait tout l'argent qu'elle possédait. Alistair cacha qu'il avait rencontré le comte et que ce dernier lui avait fait le même genre de proposition. Après tout s'il pouvait en avoir plus, pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas ?

**16 mars**

O'Brien refusait de faire un peu plus que sa part habituelle. Anna ne lui demandait rien mais espérait que son « ennemie » aurait eu un peu de compassion pour elle. Heureusement Lucy était là. Car Anna passait beaucoup de temps au dehors entre la prison et ses entrevues avec Alistair. Elle s'épuisait mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle devait donner toutes ses forces pour John. C'était sans doute sa seule chance de le libérer. Elle se regarda dans la glace et remarqua des petites poches sous les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Mais quand en aurait-elle le temps ?

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'une violente douleur au bas ventre la plia en deux. Elle se tint au mur et tenta de ne pas crier.

-Anna ?

Elle se retourna difficilement et O'Brien put voir une tache de sang grossir doucement sur la chemise de nuit d'Anna. Alors, elle laissa de coté sa fierté et vint en aide à Anna.

Toute la maison eut peur de vivre une nouvelle fois le deuil d'un bébé. O'Brien se sentait coupable. Elle apporta un verre d'eau à Anna qui voulut se relever. O'Brien l'en empêcha.

-Vous devez rester allongée.

-Je pensais que tout irait bien. Mais le destin est contre moi. Tout est contre moi.

-Tout ira bien Anna. On fera tout pour cela.

Anna acquiesça de la tête, se mit sur le coté et ferma les yeux, ne cherchant pas à sécher ses larmes. Elle avait atteint ses limites.

Apres Noël, O'Brien s'était juré de ne plus faire de mal à Bates ou Anna. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle voulait évincer Bates, mais pas au prix de sa liberté ou de sa vie. Pas au prix de la vie de leur enfant. Elle avait déjà tué un bébé. Par sa faute, sa maitresse avait fait une fausse couche. Cela l'avait rendu encore plus amère. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir amie avec Anna, loin de là. Mais elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour que ce bébé voie le jour. Malgré tout. En dépit de tout. C'était peut être sa seule chance de se racheter aux yeux de Dieu.

Pendant ce temps, le docteur Clarckson tentait de rassurer tout le monde mais aussi de leur ouvrir les yeux.

-Alors je suis soulagée si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Dit la comtesse, sincèrement touchée.

-Mais quand pourra-t-elle retourner à la prison ? Demanda Mr Carson.

-Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris. Mme Bates ne doit plus voyager. Je dirais même qu'elle doit éviter de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle pourra se lever d'ici quelques jours si les saignements n'ont pas repris, mais je lui interdis de travailler. Les seules taches que je lui autorise, cela sera assise.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle doit cesser de voir son mari ?

-Pour la sécurité de son enfant, oui. Ou elle ne mènera pas sa grossesse à terme.

Pour Matthew et Mary, cela suffisait.

-Alors j'irais rendre visite à monsieur Bates à sa place, déclara Mary.

-Non, moi j'irais, pour cette fois. Si tout le monde est d'accord, nous nous relaierons jusqu'à ce qu'Anna puisse y retourner.

**18 mars**

Matthew essaya de trouver les mots justes pour ne pas affoler Bates. Cela ne lui était pas facile de trouver les mots adéquats mais Bates comprit vite.

-Anna ne doit plus faire d'efforts trop importants. Elle doit également cesser ses visites à la prison. Elle a mis sa grossesse en danger pour tenter de vous sortir de cet enfer. Maintenant cela a porté ses fruits. Mr Alistair accepte de témoigner.

-Je comprends, dit-il, les yeux dans le vide.

Anna avait besoin de lui mais il n'était pas là. Ca le rendait malade. Matthew remarqua son air sombre.

-Gardez espoir ! Même si c'est mince comme élément, ca nous suffit pour annuler la condamnation.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je m'inquiète.

Matthew comprit.

-Anna est une femme courageuse. Elle trouve la force qu'il lui manque dans l'amour qu'elle vous porte. Et quand ce n'est plus assez, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral, que cela soit du coté des domestiques ou de la famille de lord Grantham.

John fit un timide sourire.

-Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse l'être, O'Brien a accepté de remplacer Anna autant qu'il le faudra.

-O'Brien ? Etes vous sûr que nous parlons de la même personne ?


	6. Chapitre 06

Quelques petites infos avant de vous donner la suite. Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire dernièrement, et j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour me remettre à ma fic'.

Merci à tout ceux et surtout celles qui m'ont lu, français ou non. Je suis très touchée que cela plaise à autant.

Autre chose, je ne regarde pas la saison 3 ni de spoilers, donc merci de ne pas en donner dans vos commentaires. Laissez moi la surprise. Si des évènements devaient être similaire à la série, cela serait donc du pur hasard. A moins que je ne sois un scénariste caché de la série ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : 19 / 26 mars**

M. Alistair se présenta à Downton quelques jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas encore été voir les policiers, bien qu'il ait dit à Mr Murray qu'il le ferait. Il demanda à voir le comte et Anna dont il avait appris les risques qu'elle encourait concernant sa grossesse. Plus il en savait sur elle, et plus il l'admirait. Mme Hugues lui laissa son bureau pour l'entretien. Elle demanda au visiteur de ne pas rester trop longtemps car Anna devait aller se reposer. Restés seuls, il se sentit embarrassé. Il entreprit de raconter en détail ce qu'il savait.

Anna osa lui demander s'il avait eu des sentiments réels pour Véra Bates.

-Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'elle me demandait. Je l'appréciais beaucoup, surtout parce qu'elle me rappelait ma chère femme décédée. Mais on ne peut pas demander aux gens d'aimer sur ordonnance. Les sentiments cela ne se contrôle pas. Si elle avait été moins… plus… cela aurait pu marcher. Mais sa haine pour John Bates prenait le dessus sur tout.

-Même sur sa propre vie ?

-Je le crois bien oui. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas été aussi étonné en apprenant son décès. Véra était incapable de vivre seule.

Anna lui présenta une enveloppe. Alistair l'ouvrit et y trouva l'argent promis par Anna.

-Vous avez tenu parole. Je suis étonné.

-L'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

-Vous seriez bien la première femme à dénigrer l'argent.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Je peux m'en passer. Mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, avoua-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Il prit l'argent, et se dirigea vers la sortie à la fois content et gêné. Cet argent, elle le lui donnait. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le voler ? Avant de sortir, il dit :

-J'ai dit à Véra que son mari ne la méritait pas. Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous.

Henri entendit une partie de la conversation. Il ne pouvait rien faire, pourtant il voulait entrer et gifler Anna pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Jamais cet homme n'allait tenir parole. Il le sentait, mais il savait aussi que son intervention pouvait être néfaste. S'il n'y avait qu'un mince espoir pour cette femme de chambre de sortir son mari de prison, il ne devait pas la gâcher avec ses soupçons. Il entra dans l'office l'air sombre. Thomas s'y trouvait, il faisait le tri des cols du comte. Henri décida de garder ce qu'il savait pour lui. Il savait à quel point les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

-Bonjour Thomas.

-Milton.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Henri, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Vous pouvez cesser de me vouvoyer, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Il est vrai, désolé. C'était comme cela dans la famille où je servais avant ici. Le majordome y tenait. Il disait que c'était une façon de se respecter entre serviteurs.

-Pourquoi êtes vous parti ?

Henri hésita à répondre.

-On m'a plutôt… poussé à partir.

Cela intrigua Thomas. Il s'intéressait vraiment à Henri Milton. Quelque chose l'attirait vers lui, en dehors de son physique avantageux. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi et cela l'énervait intérieurement. Il combattait tous les jours contre ses vieux démons et son caractère ingrat pour mériter le poste qu'il avait désormais. Il voulait qu'on le respecte, et non plus qu'on le craigne. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

-Une de mes collègues a découvert que je n'étais pas… comme les autres. Elle m'a dénoncé et je me suis toujours promis que je ne nierais pas qui je suis, si cela devait être découvert. Il va sans dire que monsieur n'a pas apprécié et que j'ai été fortement invité à partir afin de ne pas ternir sa maison.

- Tu as l'air parfaitement normal, je ne vois pas en quoi tu es différent. Pourquoi ternirais-tu la réputation de sa maison ?

-Cela ne se voit pas de premier abord, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

-Il te manque une jambe ?

-Non, je suis entier. Et pourtant la guerre aurait pu me prendre plus d'une fois.

Il en disait plus qu'il ne le voulait. C'était étrange. Il arrivait à se confier à un inconnu. Pourquoi ?

-C'est plus… à l'intérieur de moi…de mes sentiments…

Thomas comprit alors ce qui le rendait différent aux yeux de certains, mais pas à ses yeux. Du moins une part de lui-même l'espéra.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire… que tu préfères… les hommes ?

Henri devint blanc. Il ne pensait pas que Thomas découvrirait son secret aussi rapidement. Pourtant ses indices étaient minces. Allait-il le dénoncer lui aussi ? Ou allait-il se taire mais désormais se tenir le plus loin possible de lui ? Allait-il le faire chanter ? Thomas l'intriguait et le fascinait. Il semblait toujours en combat envers lui-même. Un peu comme lui. Il aimait sa compagnie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Henri, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Au contraire. Parce que moi aussi… je suis différent. Mais moi je n'aurais pas eu le courage de l'assumer. J'aurais nié en bloc afin de me protéger. Tu as eu beaucoup de courage.

Thomas lui sourit, un de ceux dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, et Henri le lui rendit. Cela leur faisait du bien à tous deux d'avoir quelqu'un qui leur ressemblait.

Alistair se rendit ensuite auprès du comte, cachant qu'il avait déjà obtenu une belle somme d'Anna Bates. Robert était cependant sur la réserve. Il ne lui donna que la moitié de l'argent promis et lui dit qu'il lui donnerait le reste après son témoignage. La somme n'était déjà pas si mal pour un homme fauché comme lui. Robert avait envie de croire que son argent allait sortir son vieil ami de prison. C'était sans aucun doute la dernière chance qu'ils avaient de disculper John Bates.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'Anna était dans l'attente, Mme Hugues vint la voir dans l'office où elle devait se cantonner la plupart du temps.

-Anna ? Un coursier est venu vous apporter ceci.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe qu'Anna reconnut tout de suite. Elle l'ouvrit, et vit que tout l'argent qu'elle avait donné à Alistair était dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Anna ? Demanda la gouvernante de Downton.

Pour Anna, c'était le signe qu'elle avait échoué, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. C'était surtout le signe que son mari allait encore rester en prison et qu'elle allait mettre son enfant au monde toute seule. En dépit du courage qu'elle tentait de rassembler tous les jours pour tenir, elle ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes. Mme Hugues s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, comprenant ce qu'Anna avait tenté de faire.

Robert en avait assez d'attendre. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Alistair était venu le voir. Pourquoi aucune lettre n'arrivait ? Aucun télégramme ou coup de téléphone ? Il fit appeler Anna.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

-Non, Monsieur, toujours rien. Et je ne pense pas que cela changera.

Le comte s'emporta.

-Quand je pense à l'argent que je lui ai donné pour ce témoignage ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?

Anna fut amère. Elle avait été trop naïve. Elle aurait du mettre le comte au courant, qu'il n'intervienne pas. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'Alistair lui avait rendu le sien.

-Alors vous aussi vous lui avez offert de l'argent ? Demanda-t-elle honteuse et triste.

Le comte comprit.

-Ho non ! Anna ! Ne me dites pas que…

-Il me l'a rendu monsieur. Mais maintenant je sais que tout ceci aura été en pure perte.

-Vous dites qu'il…

Mr Carson frappa et entra dans la pièce avant qu'on lui invite. Si Robert Crowley en fut surpris, surtout de la part de son majordome, il n'en fit pas le reproche surtout après avoir remarqué l'expression de son visage.

-Anna ! Anna ! Un télégramme pour vous !


End file.
